gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars
This is a list for all rare, special and unique vehicles in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Regular vehicles Resolution X *In the Mission "Pimp His Ride", Huang has to steal a Resolution X owned by a street race champion, which, after the "modding" at the garage, will go left and right at times. This special ability is unobtainable. If Huang keeps it until the timer is over, which will fail the mission, it will lose its ability. Jetmax *In the mission "Missed the Boat?", the Jetmax after the trade has a crate on the back. It cannot be obtained as it is driven away after the mission. Yankee *Ammu-Nation uses a special Yankee for delivering goods. They are usually seen around in Liberty City. The van can be engaged in a gunfight with the driver being pulled out, and then the player can take the truck to the nearest secluded safehouse. Beware, the driver is always armed with a shotgun. However the player usually cannot save it in a garage neither before nor after opening the trunk, because of its large size. Flatbed *In the mission Dragon Haul Z, Huang needs to steal a unique Flatbed with a dragon head on the back. The Flatbed cannot be saved in a garage and it is unobtainable as the player's own vehicle. *In the mission Stealing the Show, the player has to throw fifteen crates from this vehicle to Zhou Ming's Bobcat. It couldn't be obtained after the player jumps off from it nor before. Cognoscenti *In the mission Pursuit Farce, Uncle Kenny instructs Huang to drive to his crew of spies, during which he gives Huang a unique violet Cognoscenti, which is not found in normal gameplay. The car is unobtainable, as one of the spies drives it away after the mission. Banshee *Chan drives a purple Banshee with red stripes, it can only be obtained during the missions Jackin' Chan and Clear the Pier. **It is recommended to obtain it in Clear the Pier by jacking it when Chan slows down or crashes, then kill Chan and his bodyguard after stealing the car to finish the mission, and then save it in a garage. Comet *Chan Jaoming owns a purple and black Comet, it is parked outside of Chan's Garage for the player to take. *Another similar Comet can be found in Raw Deal. It could be found parked at an alley on the way to Hsin's Club. It can be used to complete the mission and then saved. Limo *A permanently black Limo always spawns outside Hsin Jaoming's house. **The same vehicle is also featured as part of a Mob's funeral convoy in the mission Pursuit Farce. **A similar one can be seen in the mission Stealing the Show, but also bullet-proof. The player can just throw all 15 crates when the Flatbed and Bobcat reach near to the Limo, then steal the limousine and save it in a garage. Return to the Bobcat and complete the mission, then check the garage. **It is also featured in Guy's random encounter. The player can simply complete the random mission to obtain it. Chopper *Lester owns a unique black Chopper witch is always outside of the Burger Shot in Dukes. Reefer *A Salvage variant of the Reefer with a Crane appears in the mission So Near, Yet Sonar. It can't be obtained after the completion of the mission, because it is driven away. Recovery *In the mission The Tow Job, Huang is instructed to get a Hellenbach from the Recovery. The red Recovery is special due to the fact that it can fit in safehouse garages and Pay 'N' Sprays, which when using a normal Recovery reject it due to its size. Destroyer *During the mission Torpedo Run, a Destroyer armed with torpedoes is used by the protagonist to destroy Zhou Ming's goods. This kind of Destroyer cannot be found in normal gameplay. Zhouboat *Also during the mission Torpedo Run, this Zhouboat is the boat that must be destroyed by the player. Another one is docked at Colony Island after destroying the first one. Burrito *Melanie Mallard's special Burrito can be obtained in the mission Sources, when the player is asked to bring her to the docks, park close to the container, and after Chan leaves, take the car as their own. *A grey Burrito is present in Half Cut, after the player finishes the mission, they can take the Burrito to their safe house. *Three or more Burritos are used by the Irish-American Killers in the mission Cash and Burn in order to prevent the player from burning supplies. The Burritos have a unique dark color that shows similarities to the Mafia's, along with faster speed and better accelerations. They can be obtained after the player completes the mission. Gumshoe *In the mission Sources and Scrambled, the player can find a special Burrito with special color. It is called Gumshoe, but cannot be jacked in normal gameplay, and in both missions, it is locked, making it difficult to get. Bulletproof vehicles Patriot *A Bulletproof variant of the Patriot which can only be obtained via Rockstar Games Social Club. Bus *Some buses depicted during the mission Stealing the Show are bullet-proof. The player can simply throw all 15 crates to Zhou's car and then grab a bus if there is one nearby, then drive the bus to the garage and then return to complete the mission. (Abandoning Zhou won't fail the mission) Cabbie *All the Cabbies in the game are bulletproof upon getting gold medal for the taxi side-mission. Burrito *Once the Warehouse Raiding side-mission is unlocked, if using a bypass technique to enter the warehouse (without starting mission), the Spanish Lords Burrito is bulletproof, fireproof, explosion-proof and damage-proof, but the armour is stripped if the side-mission is activated. Cognoscenti *After killing all of Rudy's enemies in Grave Situation, Rudy will ask Huang to meet him, and then he gets on his parked bulletproof Cognoscenti, which also has a special paintjob. **It could not be obtained in Grave Situation, as if Huang tries to get into it, it will be locked. **It reappears in A Rude Awakening. It is obtainable this time, but no longer bullet-proof at all. Hellenbach *Only available if the game was registered in Rockstar Social Club before a certain time (DS only). *A Bulletproof Hellenbach can be obtained during the Mission The Tow Job from Wade Heston. It involves destroying the Hellenbach and entering the Mission Ending Marker at the end of the Mission while the Hellenbach is on fire. After the Mission has passed, the Hellenbach will have black smoke (will be severely damaged), to obtain it push it very carefully to the nearest Safehouse Garage in Bohan. Comet *In the mission Salt in the Wound, the player can get a Comet that is bulletproof, and unlimited minigun. When the player chase Kenny in the sea, don't go to the yellow marker. Go to any port, and get a Wet Ski, or other small boat. The cutscene will play, and he/she can get off the boat. Get ahead of Heston and Kenny, and go to the port on Colony Island. Get in the Comet (if the player recognizes which is) and drive to a safe house. Obviously the mission will fail, then save it in a garage, and save the game. It will be in the garage later. Style SR *A Style SR is bulletproof in the mission Stealing the Show, when Huang throwing off crates to Zhou's car. Throw as fast as possible, and when the intersection where the car passes by, jump off, catch up with the car, and bring to the nearest garage-included safe house. The player can still finish the mission by going back to Zhou's car, and bringing him to his house. Gallery Grey Burrito.png Zhouboat.png Destroyer.png Recovery.png Chan's Comet.png Chan's Banshee.png Drug Boat.png Ammu-Nation Yankee.png Rudy's Cognoscenti.png Photo.png Melanie Mallard's Burrito.png Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Special Vehicles